


Someone Waiting for You

by MiradoAzul



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anxiety, First Kiss, Fluff, Link Uses Sign Language, M/M, Mute Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiradoAzul/pseuds/MiradoAzul
Summary: Link doubts himself in the heat of the moment and Sidon is always there to calm him down.





	Someone Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> This actually was just supposed to be a quick 400 or so words drabble for my best friend. Of course I have no self control so it's a lot longer than that. TTATT

Link spent so much time in the Zora domain he had forgotten what it was like without rain. The constant downpoor from Vah Ruta was enough to drive anyone insane. Days passed while they planned their attack and Link never left the Prince's side. They had to do everything perfectly. Everything had to be especially perfect on Link's side because there was so much that could go wrong. Even as he stood on the ledge of the boardwalk he was doubting himself. His fingers were curled around the strap that held his sword and sheath. The fact that Sidon looked so confident only worried him more. All the Zora were depending on him.

Link took a deep, hopefully calming breath and turned to look at Vah Ruta. He could still sense Mipha's presence around it like it wasn't 100 years ago that they spoke last. The breath that was supposed to be calming didn't help at all and his heart seemed to pound in his ears. Fearless. He had to keep reminding himself. He's supposed to be fearless, brave, strong. Sidon told him that he was all those things and more, that he should believe in himself more often. Link would be damned if he disappointed Sidon now. After everything that had happened so far he had come too close now to back down.

"Link," Sidon touched his arm softly, drawing him out of the anxious mindset he put himself in immediately. "Are you alright, hero?" The Prince had a sort of.. just plain tranquil presence. Link hesitated at first but nodded regardless. Of course, Sidon wouldn't be able to tell he was lying. The Prince crossed his arms and shook his head. "You have been with us for nearly a moon's full phase, Link. I should sure hope you realize I can tell when you're lying to me by now," Link's face went red. He looked away, ashamed he had even tried to lie to him. 

(I'm afraid) His hands were shaking, something he wasn't proud of at all. (Everyone is counting on me) Sidon's face fell with that, recognition setting in his golden eyes. (What if I can't do it) Sidon took both his hand in one, kneeling to get a better angle to talk to Link. It made him want to dive into the water. 

"Link, you are the hero. You are smart and kind and so impossibly brave. Gone a hundred years and diving back-" Sidon paused a second to laugh at his pun. "Excuse me; to dive back into the life you led before," he finished the sentence with a squeeze of Link's hands. "I put my faith in you for a reason, dear hero. I know you can do anything," Link just stared at him because holy goddesses how can someone so perfect and so kind exist in this world? He pulled his hands free and looked away as he signed, waiting for a laugh from the Zora.

(I can't do this alone) Link opened his eyes when he heard no laugh and instead found Sidon sitting now, right in front of him. The smile on his face could definitely outshine the sun. It was more stunning than anything Link had yet to lay eyes on. He paused, seeming to forget what he was even going to sign to the other. Sidon just smiled.

"My dearest Link you will never be alone. Out here I will be awaiting your return. Inside my sister is sure to grant you the guidance you seek. Fret not young one, for I couldn't leave your side in this even if I desired to," it certainly wasn't what Link was expecting, but he can't say he didn't believe him. The warmth in Sidon's eyes sent him spiraling into a golden haven. All he could do was smile back, glancing from the Divine Beast behind him to the one in front of him.

(Promise you'll be here when I get out) he signed quickly. He didn't want to embarrass himself of course. Upon finishing however, Link found his face being tilted slightly. Sidon's hand on his chin was cool, a much needed difference to the heat of his skin. 

"I would wait until the end of Hyrule for your return," Sidon was serious. Those liquid gold eyes bore into his very being and Link wanted to cheer. He reached up, cupping the Zora's cheeks and pulled him down. It was definitely an "in the moment" deal he would tell himself and Sidon later. In the mean time though, Link kissed him.

Link poured all his worries, all his anxious thoughts and self destructive criticisms into the gentle kiss. Sidon wrapped his arms around the Hylian immediately. Link had never felt safer; standing in the rain with Sidon's arms tucked so protective around him. He felt like he was floating. He tried to sign an apology quickly but Sidon shook his head.

"Don't apologize to me," he smiled. That dazzling smile always made Link swoon. "Just promise you'll return from the Divine Beast, yes?" He held up a pinkie, remembering what Link had told him about the "pinkie promise" Hylians did. Link laughed and nodded, hooking his own small finger around Sidon's. 

(I'll come back) he signed, tutors stretched for another kiss. (How could I not when you're out here) Sidon laughed then, standing and slipping into the water. Admittedly Link had never seen anything more stunning than Sidon when he swam to his heart's content. 

"Let us be on our way with this. The sooner Vah Ruta is quelled, the sooner my Hero is returned to me!" Link nodded and climbed into his back. He held on tight as Sidon brought him close to the Divine Beast. He could do this. He had to do this; For Mipha and for Sidon. He had to do it for all the Zora's. 

He could do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope those of you who choose to read this mess liked it. Thank you!


End file.
